Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ JαpσnxTαιwαn
by Anniih
Summary: Ambos complementan: Encantadora, optimista, idealista. Honesto, leal, inteligente. Simplemente, son compatibles.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Y los de LatinHetalia a la comunidad.

**Advertencias: **Lime, Lemon suave. ¡Hetero!

**Pareja: **JapónxTaiwán/KikuxMei.

**Datos:** Taiwán es Libra (25/10). Japón es Acuario (11/02).

_**Por cierto, los nombres posibles según los archivos de Hetalia para Taiwán son Lin Yi Ling o Xiao Mei. Personalmente me agrada el segundo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**『****º****…H****σ****я****ớ****scσρσ αl ****Єsт****ιlσ Jαpσn****xT****αι****w****α****n****…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєg****ύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Libra·~·]**

Es una de las mujeres más bellas del Zodiaco. Viven pendientes de tener una presencia agradable y una imagen fascinante. Hasta puede ser tan delicada como un vaporoso conejito blanco, y su voz un dulce susurro persuasivo.

_Tararea radiante frente al espejo de su habitación. Se cepilla el cabello con mucho cuidado. Da sus últimos retoques para salir de su hogar a juntarse con los países. Hoy van a dar un paseo que será muy divertido, ya que China no va, y sí Japón._

_Se da prisa y llega. Saluda a todos. El viento acaricia sus castaños cabellos y el rizo que le sobresale. Observa a Japón._

"_Nín h__ǎ__o__."__―__saluda tierna, cerrando los parpados y mostrando una sonrisita._

"_Ko-Konichiwa..." __―__apenas puede saludar. Las mejillas se le enrojecen y el corazón le late fuerte._

**X**

Diplomática, encantadora y sociable. Son idealistas, pacíficas, optimistas y románticas. Tienen un carácter afable y equilibrado.

"_¡Kikuuu~!"__―__desde la distancia la asiática viene corriendo llamando la atención del japonés. Se acerca muy alegre._

"_¿Sucede algo Mei__-san?"_

"_Me preguntaba si tiene la tarde libre."_

"_Am…sí…creo que no tengo nada por el momento."_

"_Tài h__ǎ__ole! (¡Genial!)"_

"_Demo (pero)…quizás esté cansado como para salir. De verdad lo siento mucho."_

"_¿Uh? Ningún problema. Podemos ir a los baños termales para que se relaje Kiku, o tal vez a un spa. Hay tantas cosas para relajarse."_

"_¿Lo dice enserio?"_

"_¡Claro! Podemos pasarlo bien relajándonos. Vamos Kiku, vayamos."_

"_Demo…"_

"_Es que…"__―__le interrumpe, y tímidamente comienza a jugar con sus índices, chocando uno contra el otro__―__ "quiero pasar un rato contigo…"_

**X**

Saben valorar los esfuerzos de los demás, y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.

"_Hoy, es nuestro aniversario."__―__piensa la muchacha más contenta que nunca, ya que éste es especial. Hoy celebran dos años como pareja. Por esa razón, los países asiáticos se armaron de valor para ayudar las preparaciones. Globos por aquí, globos por allá. Torta. Colores. Bebidas. Licor…sake, el preferido de Kiku._

_Revisa la hora, no queda mucho para que llegue su novio. ¡Deben terminar ya! Los apresura. Les da órdenes, sobre todo a Corea del Sur, diciéndole que por favor deje de gritar que cada cosa que vea se creó en él. _

_Al terminar…_

"_Lindo" __―__menciona observando la sala__―__. "Bien hecho Li__."__―__felicita a Hong Kong. Él sí que se esforzó. Luego de eso, apresuradamente les sirve una taza té, un panecillo a cada uno, agradeciendo enormemente. Enseguida les pide que se vayan antes de que llegue Japón._

**X**

Todo lo piensa dos veces para estar segura de no equivocarse.

"_Ahora vayamos a un tema repetido, que ya me tiene con dolor de cabeza."__ ―__menciona Estados Unidos dejando a un lado su Coca-Cola, para ponerse serio. Sí…serio, porque quiere irse a casa a jugar sus nuevos videojuegos._

"_¿De qué?"__―__pregunta España no lo bastante concentrado._

"_Reconocer o no a Taiwán."_

"_Si es por eso, no la reconozco. ¿Alguien quiere un tomate?"_

"_Ni yo."__―__dice Rusia con su mega tierna sonrisa, esperando si China lo felicita por oponerse._

"_Nem eu. (Yo tampoco)"__―__opina el brasilero._

_Mientras que otros países se van negando en que la taiwanesa sea independiente, se mantiene callada con la cabeza agachada, oyendo todas esas imbecilidades de las naciones. Necesita fundamentos claros para hacerles callar. No debe equivocarse. No importa si Corea del Sur salte y se le tire encima para ayudar al chino. Lo golpeará si se atreve. Y si no resulta nada, golpeará a Yao._

_Levanta la cabeza._

"_¡Escucha Yao! ¡Será una nación soberana e independiente,__ te o guste o no!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Una vez que ha llegado a una opinión sobre algo, no le gusta que se le contradiga, porque puede estar a la altura de los tuyos, hasta superarlos ocasionalmente. Y le gusta contar con el apoyo de los demás.

_Continuación:_

"_¡Basta con eso, aru!"__―__China golpea la mesa, asteado__―__ "¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes, aru? ¡No serás nunca territorio independiente, no mientras yo me oponga aru! ¡Seguirás bajo mi techo! ¡Y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, harás todo lo que yo te diga, jovencita, aru!"_

_Realmente muchos piensan que parece más una pelea de padre e hija rebelde._

"_¡¿Quién eres tú para decidir por mi vida? ¡Me dejaste cuando era más pequeña! ¡Y luego vuelves como si nada! ¡Hasta Kiku es mejor padre que tú!"__―__ataque directo al corazón de China, recordando esa vez que la perdió… ¡pero así fue esa guerra! ¡No fue toda su culpa!_

"_¡Eres cruel, aru!" __―__el chino se pone a llorar, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos._

"_¡Herm__ano! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Mei!" __―__rápidamente se acerca el surcoreano para consolar a China._

_Todo se vuelve un drama. Mei respira tratando de tranquilizarse. Mira a su lado. Yace Japón._

"_Kiku."_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Qué opinas?" __―__pregunta sonriendo. Tan linda se ve con esa sonrisa que el japonés tiene un dilema mental, mejor chico, una guerra civil._

"_Verás Mei…" __―__no puede herirla, debe ser inteligente__―__ "Admiro su fuerza y valentía en tener participación en la ONU. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo." __―__sonrisa._

_Momento de silencio. Mei mira a Kiku._

"_¡Tú también!" __―__y la chica se pone a llorar. El japonés no sabe qué hacer… ¡No era su intención! ¡Se siente tan miserable!_

"_¡Silencio, por favor!" __―__pide Alfred por todo el escándalo de llantos que parecen unos críos (como si él no llorara como un crío)__―__ "Terminemos esto de una vez. El hero da su voto. Yo Estados Unidos de América…"_

"_¡EJEM!" __―__tosieron los países americanos._

"_Digo…Yo Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, reconozco a Taiwán como un estado soberano e independiente."_

"_Yo también reconozco a Taiwán."__―__opina Daniel, Paraguay, tan lindo como siempre, tom__ándose un tereré._

_Pocos países van reconociendo a la chica. A ella le brillan los ojitos por el apoyo y lo agradece enormemente. Pero después de todo…_

"_Si te atreves a independizarte, te declararé la guerra."__―__China afirma sin tener ganas de torcer su palabra. Va enserio._

_Xiao Mei, coge un pañuelo para limpiar el sollozo en sus ojos. A Japón y Estados Unidos, no les gusta para nada esas palabras._

**X**

Por lo general tiene razón, porque sus decisiones son tan cuidadosamente sopesadas como las del Tribunal Supremo.

"_No."__―__finaliza por cuenta propia la taiwanesa._

"_Pero Mei__-san__…"__―__Kiku trata de que confíe en él, no es tan complicado._

"_Pero nada, Kiku. Entiende, esto no puede seguir así."_

"_Pero sé que hay formas de arreglar todo esto."_

"_No la hay. Si la hubiera sería la primera en saberlo."_

"_Tienes razón." __―__Japón desvía la mirada. Triste, sin saber qué hacer. La chica tiene razón, no hay nada que hacer. Además que sus argumentos son bastantes fuertes como para irse en su contra._

"_Lo siento Kiku."_

"_No, no importa. A cualquiera le sucede, hasta el ser más perfecto."_

_Taiwán se acerca al castaño. Posa una mano en su hombro para calmarlo. Luego le sonríe._

"_Descuida, la próxima semana compraremos un sillón nuevo. Siempre y cuando mantengas a tu gatito lejos de él."_

"_Trataré de alejar a Tama de los sillones."_

**X**

Su sonrisa sensual la muestra muy coqueta.

_Fiesta en casa de Francia, idea del grandioso Prusia y decorado por España._

_La música abunda en cada rincón de la casa francesa. En cada sillón, pared, al medio de la sala, las naciones comparten como amigos y enemigos. Alguna que otra mirada compartida, gestos de amenazas y de amor, o algo como "me tocas y te golpearé" o "¡Deja de tomar!"._

_Desde la distancia, Taiwán acompaña a Vietnam, sentadas en el sofá. La primera se pone de pie para ir al tocador. Al caminar mira para el lado encontrándose con el grupo del chico que le gusta._

_Japón siente que lo observan y decide mirar._

_Mei le sonríe de manera coqueta siguiendo su camino por el pasillo, mientras que el asiático no reacciona aparte de ruborizarse._

"_¿Kiku, te pasa algo?"__―__pregunta el alemán intentando quitarse del brazo a Feliciano._

"_Disculpen, enseguida vuelvo." __―__dice así de sencillo para salir corriendo tras su novia._

_Continuará…_

**X**

La mujer Libra adora las actividades preliminares y es una experta en besos. Si aún no se aventuró en éste aspecto, le falta una vida de muchas experiencias. Trate de arrinconarla en una esquina, como en las películas.

_Continuación:_

_La sigue sin hacer ruido detrás de ella quien abre la puerta del baño. Kiku, con sus movimientos ninjas entra atrapando a la taiwanesa en el lugar, acorralándola en la pared. Y cierra la puerta con seguro. _

_La chica se inmute a hablar recibiendo los labios del japonés con bastante maestría, seduciéndola a responder, tal vez, de modo más suave pero exigente._

_Un labio sobre el otro, mordiendo con delicadeza, jadeos entrecortados y entre bocas. Sujeta la cintura femenina, y ella le rodea el cuello. Está encantada con que Japón haya tomado la iniciativa y no se haya ruborizado o avergonzado hasta por un abrazo__._

_Simplemente le encanta. Es como una película._

_Ahora se pregunta si… ¿hasta dónde llegaran en el baño?_

**X**

En sus relaciones íntimas son románticas y hasta sentimentales. Amarán con pasión siendo posesivas, celosas y desconfiadas.

_Están al aire libre, disfrutando de una taza de té acompañado de pastelitos, postres y demás, para disfrutar el aire brindado por la naturaleza._

"_Kiku, __W__ǒ__à__i n__ǐ__ (Te amo)"__―__pronuncia la nación femenina de manera agradable sin intimidarlo, dejando de lado su pastelito._

"_Yo también, Mei-san"__―__responde educado…todavía._

"_Kiku, deja de ponerme sufijos al final de mi nombre, ya no es necesario, somos pareja."_

"_Demo…es que…se me hace complicado."_

"_Acostúmbrate, ¿no?"_

"_¿Mei-chan?" __―__propone el japonés soltando una risilla. Es más cómodo agregarle el "chan" que decirle el nombre._

_Taiwán entrecierra la mirada._

"_Ha-Haré el intento."__―__finalmente acepa por adaptarse en no ponerle sufijo._

_En ese momento, lo llaman al celular. Contesta mientras que la chica poseedora del rizo lo oye sin mucha preocupación._

"_Mu-Muchas gracias. No hay problema…no me digas esas cosas…em…estoy con ella en este momento, por favor" __―__las mejillas se le colorean. Mei sospecha, no me gusta para nada esa conversación__―__. "Am…"__―__la mira, voltea dándole la espalda para que no escuche__―__ "No puedo en este momento, estoy con Mei-chan. No m-me pida que diga eso… ¡Ah!"_

"_¡¿Hola? ¡¿Quién está ahí?" __―__Taiwán le quita el celular, pero nadie le contesta. Le cortan__―__ "¡Dije quién…! ¿Uh? Cortó" __―__enseguida observa al muchacho, enojada__―__. "¿Quién era Kiku?"_

"_Na-Nadie…"_

"_¿Nadie? ¿Y por qué te diste vuelta para hablar? ¿Quién era Kiku?"_

"_Em…nadie importante…"_

"_¿Quién era? ¿Me eres infiel? ¡Kiku me es infiel!" __―__se pone a llorar__―__ "¡No me quiere! ¡Y yo que lo amo tanto!"_

"_¡Mei! ¡No es lo que usted piensa!" __―__se acara rápidamente a consolarla, si es que puede__―__ "Hablaba con Hungría-san, sobre nuevos doujinshis y esas cosas."_

"_¿Uh?" __―__para de llorar__―__ "¿Solo es eso?"_

"_Hai (Sí). Nunca te engañaría."_

"_Sniff… ¡Kiku!"__―__se lanza a abrazarlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[·~·Acuario·~·]****.**

Simpático y humanitario. Es honesto y totalmente leal, original y brillante. Un Acuario es independiente e intelectual.

"_Deja eso ahí__, Mei. Te puedes lastimar. Yo lo haré."__―__se ofrece Kiku deteniendo a la menor en no seguir ordenando los cuchillos. Ella acierta, no quiere herirse por un tropiezo o cualquiera cosa que termine en un accidente._

_De repente el celular del japonés comienza a sonar._

"_Mochi mochi?"__―__contesta. Se mantiene en la conversación por unos segundos y corta__―__ "Mei, ¿no te molesta que esta noche salga con Alemania-san e Italia-kun?"_

"_¿Uhm? No, para nada. Puedes salir con tus amigos, y creo que hoy tal vez invite a las chicas."_

"_Fantástico."_

**X**

Sabe ser perseverante y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor. Casi todos los Acuarios son inteligentes, claros y lógicos.

"_Gomenasai__ (Perdón)."__―__dice Japón, agachando la cabeza siendo observado por los países de la reunión._

"_Creí que…" __―__menciona Inglaterra._

"_Entonces… ¿no podrás?"__―__continúa Estados Unidos._

"_Lamentablemente no se podrá hacer una fiesta de arroz como propuso Alfred-san. Mi arroz de exportación está contaminado con radioactivo."*_

_El estadounidense baja la mirada. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado con esa fiesta!_

_Todos entristecen._

_De repente Corea del Sur se pone de pie. Todos esperan que no digan algo sobre que "eso" se creó en él._

"_Tengo una idea"__―__dice__―__. "Podemos hacer otra cosa, como por ejemplo una fiesta de wantán."_

_Demonios, ¿por qué el surcoreano tiene que meter a China en todo esto?_

"_O ir al parque o que todos aprecien mis inventos… ¡Y luego escuchar mi música! ¡Ir al concierto de Super Junior! ¡Da-ze~!"_

"_Uhmm…lo último no suena mal" __―__menciona el estadounidense__―__. "¡Yo también quiero ir a ese concierto! ¡Quiero bailar como ellos!"_

"_Pero…" __―__trata de llamar la atención el país del anime y manga, pero espera a que todos terminen de hablar__―__ "De todas formas, gracias. Pero no creo que alcancemos a ir a ese concierto, mucho menos comprar las entradas."_

_Sí, Kiku tiene razón. Son muchas las naciones como para ir a Corea del Sur, comprar las entradas, arrendar habitaciones (sobre todo dejar la de Francis muuuy lejos de todos), ver la comida, las cámaras fotográficas, chapitas de los cantantes, posters, practicar los gritos desesperados de fans, entre muchas cosas más. Y el concierto será mañana en la noche._

"_¡Podemos ir!"__―__afirma Im Yong, muy optimista__―__ "Solo tendremos que ser rápidos. Además, inventé un aparato de teletransportación."_

_Todos se sorprenden, así llegarán más rápido._

_Y entonces, todos acuerdan en ir al concierto. Sin embargo, queda una duda._

"_Im Yong… ¿por qué me ayudas?"__―__pregunta Japón._

"_¿Ayudar?" __―__sonríe__―__ "Simplemente estás tan anciano que ya ni puedes mantenerte."_

_No debió preguntarle. Solo le queda soltar una risilla falsa, porque de todas maneras, irán al concierto de esos surcoreanos lindamente guapos (según Mei). Lo pasaran bien._

**X**

Le gusta descubrir cosas nuevas, de ahí que sean buenos investigadores y científicos.

_Venecia, Italia._

_Kiku corre de un lado para otro muy emocionado con su cámara fotográfica. No piensa dos veces en capturar algún recuerdo en su visita. Había ido algunas ciudades de Italia, pero no a ésta. Feliciano fue muy amable en invitarlo._

_Después de terminar con su momento de turista, regresa a casa. Al otro día se junta con Taiwán, específicamente en el Parque Científico de Hsinchu*__._

_Los dos se complementan en descubrir cosas nuevas. Nadie más los puede superar. Dos grandes genios de la tecnología._

**X**

Él le da importancia al orden, la higiene, la limpieza, suele cuidar su imagen aunque tampoco es dado a ir de compras**.**

_Antes de salir con su pareja, Kiku se preocupa en mantener limpia su casa, tener todo ordenado, hasta sus prendas que se pondrá hoy. Le gusta ser ordenado y preocupado, sobre todo cuidadoso. Además, a Taiwán le gusta que se vea como caballero y bien perfumado. Un hombre sin un poco de loción, que solo huele a nada o a ropa, simplemente no tiene gusto o…es aburrido._

_Se acomoda el cabello. Suspira. Puede ser completamente ordenado, pero ir de comprar con su chica no algo que lo emocione tanto. Después de todo, es ella la que arrasa con las tiendas de ropa._

_Pero bueno, con tal de ver a Mei salir con cinco bolsas de ropa en cada mano y mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él es feliz con tal de complacerla._

**X**

Es tan honesto que sabe cambiar su opinión si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaba antes.

"_¡¿Q-Qué?" __―__exclama se sobremanera el japonés por lo dicho por la taiwanesa._

"_No te pongas así, Kiku."__―__ladea la cabeza, sin comprender esa alteración. Enseguida el país mayor le arrebata los DVD de no cualquiera anime._

"_No puedes ver esto." __―__actúa como padre._

"_¡¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo. Me los dio Elizaveta."_

"_Con más razón"__―__susurra__―__. "De todas formas, no verás estos contenidos."_

"_Vamos Kiku, ya vi yaoi, no es malo."_

"_Pero esto es diferente, es yuri. El yaoi es para chicas, y el yuri para chicos. ¿Entiende?"_

_La isleña se cruza de brazos. No puede creer que su novio fuera tan machista._

"_Ambos géneros son para ambos sexos, como Francis por ejemplo que ve de las dos. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Kiku?"_

"_Kyōfu? (__¿Miedo?)"_

"_Shì de (Sí). O dame alguna razón."_

"_Pues…si ves yuri, es posible que dejes de ver yaoi y que cambies de parecer. Te pueden cambiar el gusto por las mujeres…"_

"_¿Eso es?" __―__suelta una risilla__―__ "Que me guste el yuri no significa que me transforme en lesbiana. Entiendo tu razón, pero…no me pasará eso."_

"_De todas formas…"_

"_No pasará, porque te quiero a ti."_

_Suspira._

"_Está bien, tú ganas."_

**X**

No esperes que el hombre Acuario"adivine" lo que deseas, no lo hará, si quieres algo díselo directamente, te ahorrarás malos entendidos.

_Taiwán, bajo el dominio de Japón, 1895*__:_

_Está en la habitación de la menor. Ella no se mueve de la cama, sigue sentada con la cabeza gacha sin responder a las preguntas de Kiku. Él se le aproxima hasta llegar al frente, pidiendo que le mire._

"_Mei-san…no es bueno que continúe así, no le hará bien."_

"_Holanda, España, China, tú… ¿Quién más viene?" __―__susurra siendo lo suficiente para ser escuchada__―__ "Ese tonto de China."_

"_De acuerdo Taiwán-san, si usted quiere esto, no tengo nada que hacer." __―__resignado, se levanta dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta._

"_Kiku" __―__lo detiene con la voz. El nombrado voltea__―__. "Tú…por favor, no quiero estar con alguien más, no quiero que otro me haga de su dominio. Quiero…que seas tú."_

_Japón se sorprende sin exagerar su expresión en el rostro. Susurra el nombre de la asiática y se acerca como estaba antes. Surca levemente los labios mientras con una mano le acaricia el rostro._

"_Tranquila, al fin tendrás una casa-"_

"_Contigo, ¿verdad? No quiero volver a estar con Yao. Él…ni siquiera fue capaz… Lo odio."_

"_Sí, conmigo. Cuidaré bien de usted, Mei-san.__ Lo prometo.__"_

"_Fēich__áng g__ǎ__nxi__è__ n__ǐ__ (Muchas gracias).__"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

No entrega su alma con facilidad. Pero una vez que decide que merece la pena amar a alguien, se convertirá en amigo o amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja y ser fiel durante toda su vida.

_Continuación:_

_Término de la Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa__:_

"_¡Kiku!"__―__exclama Mei al ser la espectadora del conflicto de dos naciones asiáticas. Quiere hacer algo, no puede ver al japonés en mal estado y herido. Pero él le pidió que se quedara atrás. La protegería como fuera posible._

"_Ya no tienes nada que hacer Japón" __―__pronuncia el chino, ya estando con la victoria y viendo lo lastimado que se encuentra el que alguna vez fue su hermano__―__. "Ríndete."_

"_No…"__―__aún le quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando. Trata de levantarse__―__ "No me voy a rendir…mi cultura me impide rendirme."_

"_Eres un idiota."_

"_Kiku." __―__la menor da un paso para acercarse._

"_Mei-san, quédese atrás"__―__rápidamente le ordena, no quiere verla lastimada__―__. "Voy a seguir hasta el final…"_

"_¡No seas estúpido! ¡¿No te das cuenta, Japón?" __―__exclama enojado el chino__―__ "¡Ustedes perdieron, aru! ¡El Eje perdió! ¡No tienes nada más que hacer! ¡Terminemos con esto y entrégame a Taiwán, aru!"_

"_¡Ya dije que no!" __―__determina con fuerza__―__ "Le prometí a Mei-san que cuidaría de ella, que nadie más estaría con ella. Yo…seré el único que la cuide…para siempre…"_

"_¿Por qué?"__―__se pregunta Yao__―__ "Solo devuélvemela y ya, aru.__"_

"_Porque…" __―__va respondiendo al mismo tiempo que voltea a mirar la joven taiwanesa. Curca una sincera sonrisa__―__ "Porque la quiero."_

**X**

Necesitan una vida sexual muy activa, pues de lo contrario, tienden a caer en crisis nerviosas y depresivas.

"_¡Tres meses de abstinencia__ como castigo!"_

_Aquella frase se le repite una y otra vez en la cabeza del japonés. No era su culpa, ¡de verdad! Las cosas se dieron así, no se había acordado que ese día tenía planes importantes con su novia. Si tan solo se hubiese acordado, no hubiera salido con sus amigos. ¡Enserio! Pero como no se acordó, salió con ellos a un Pub (cortesía de Inglaterra), dejando a la pobre asiática con el alma en un hilo llamándolo más de mil veces al celular. Además sin contar que se le pasó la mano tomando tanto sake y unas cuantas mezclas con cervezas (cortesía de Alemania, Prusia y Hungría)._

_Y ahora, debe pagar por ser mal novio. _

_Suspira._

_Extraña estar con Mei, ni siquiera duermen juntos, ¡duermen en camas separadas! Y apenas lleva un mes sin intimidad, sin caricias, sin besos…ni un guiño…o…una muestra de afecto. Aff, es imposible que Mei se arrastre para que vuelvan. Ella no es así. No le otra que aguantarse._

_Y conformarse con ver géneros seinen, harem, ecchi, hentai._

_Aun así… ¡No puede! No importa tener o no relaciones con la menor, le importa en extrañar su cariño, su alegría._

_Suspira. Se esconde entre sus brazos sobre la mesa en plena junta._

"_¿Ve~? ¿Kiku, estás bien?"_

"_No lo estoy…"_

_Mientras a la distancia, Hungría trata de alimentar a Austria, pero él no quiere, se avergüenza, pues ya no es un niño. Puede comer por sí mismo, algo que ella no entiende. Hasta que al final acepta y de un bocado._

"_¿Le gusta, señor Roderich?" __―__la húngara espera ansiosamente la respuesta positiva._

"_Sí…está delicioso." __―__contesta cortés, limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios con un pañuelo. En ese momento de pareja feliz, aparece el destroza momentos: Prusia._

"_¡Jajajajaja! Al señorito podrido le dan de comer, ¿acaso sigue siendo un nene? ¡Entonces el grandioso yo le dará de comer!" __―__jacta agarrando una cuchara llevándola a la boca austriaca__―__ "¡Abra la boca señorito! ¡Keseseseseses~!"_

"_¡Suéltame tonto! ¡No comeré de tu mano!"_

"_¡Gilbert, deja al señor Roderich!"_

"_¡Diga "Aaa~!"_

"_¡Basta Prusia-san!"__―__de la nada la voz de Japón los interrumpe__―__ "Deje que ellos disfruten el momento, porque…de seguro más adelante peleara, discutirán y…es posible que Hangari-san le dé tres meses de abstinencia a Osutoria-san…y después…" __―__comienza a perder la cordura__―__ "¡Te das cuenta que la mujer es mala, sin corazón! ¡No piensa el daño que hace! ¡Estoy mal! ¡Alguien que me ayude, onegaiiiii~!_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmρα****т****ιbιlιdαd...**

La compatibilidad entre Libra y Acuario es excelente. Ambos signos son sociables, les encanta conversar y disfrutan con reuniones y actos sociales.

"_Yo traje algo para comer."__―__menciona Mei._

"_Yo también aru."_

"_¡Si mi hermano trajo algo para comer, yo también!" __―__deslumbra Corea del Sur._

"_Por mi parte traje unos dulces de mi país." __―__dice Japón._

_De ese modo, cada nación fue dejando ver su propuesta de almuerzo. Alfred saca comida chatarra acompañada de más comida chatarra. Francis saca su lado gourmet, como se esperaba. Feliciano, Lovino y Antonio, se unieron en mostrar unos experimentos con tomates, pastas y vinos. Ludwig y Gilbert, trajeron un cerdo…vivo. No obstante a pesar de que todos ellos traen sus alimentos de diferentes culturas, lo más desagradable y peligroso es…_

"_Bueno…" __―__Inglaterra tose un poco. Luego se siente satisfecho con su plato, poseyendo la soberbia para sentirse el mejor de todos__―__ "El Gran Reino Unido trajo uno de sus platos más sabrosos, ¿y por qué no? Del mundo enter-! ¡Francis, regresa mi plato!" __―__estaba tan concentrado que no se percata que el francés le quitó el plato. Arthur va tras a él__―__ "¡Francia, pedazo de idiota bañado en insecticida, regrésame mi Rag Pudding!"_

"_Menos mal que se lo quitó, aru."__―__menciona el chino. Todos aciertan._

_Porque si Francia no lo hubiese hecho, todos estarían con dolor de estómago por el almuerzo de Inglaterra. _

**X**

A Libra le encanta la creatividad y capacidad de iniciativa de Acuario, y Acuario respetará la forma de ser equilibrada y armoniosa de Libra.

_Están paseando por el centro comercial. Hay de todo para disfrutar. De la nada Japón toma la mano de Taiwán llevándola a una tienda donde te puedes sacar fotos, vestida entre el año 1800. Entran. La chica no alcanza a opinar si es que le gusta o no. Simplemente ambos se sacan la foto. De todos modos para ella no fue tan malo. Le gustó, fue divertido._

_Y otra vez, el asiático la vuelve a tomar de la mano llevándola a una tienda de disfraces. Mei termina siendo disfrazada de osito de felpa, mientras que Kiku…igual._

_Se miran y se ríen. Se ven graciosos. Para Mei, su pareja se ve demasiado tierno que no aguanta las ganas de correr para abrazarlo sin importarle si se caen al suelo al frente de la gente._

_Se lanza encima, pero no lo logra votarlo, ya que él logra sujetarla bien__.__ Y se quedan así, volviendo a reír._

**X**

Libra podrá utilizar sus dotes para persuadir y convencer para lograr un nivel de compromiso difícil para Acuario, pero tiene todo a su favor para lograrlo.

"_No lo sé."_

"_Por favor Kiku."_

"_Es que la próxima tendré mucho trabajo, no creo que tenga tiempo."_

"_Eso se arregla fácilmente."_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Lo adelantas. Lo puedes terminar en tres días, dejando los otros sin nada que hacer."_

"_Puede ser."_

"_Claro que sí. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Iremos al cine?"_

"_De acuerdo, iremos al cine."_

"_¡Genial! Eso sí, no hagas planes con nadie más, Kiku, no te comprometas con nadie más."_

"_¿Por qué piensas que haré algo así?"_

"_Porque no puedes decir 'no' a algunas propuestas de tus amigos, sobre todo a Alfred."_

"_Eh…jejejeje…no va a pasar. Lo prometo, Mei-san."_

**X**

A los dos les gusta la independencia y por eso dar y disfrutar de cierta libertad dentro de su relación no será problema.

"_¡Saldré con las chicas!" _

_Esas fueron las palabras de Taiwán al salir de la casa. Se juntaría con Vietnam, Hungría, Seychelles, Bélgica, casi con todas las naciones femeninas._

_Yacen ahí, en el jardín de la casa de la belga, conversando de la vida._

"_¿Qué tal con tu relación con Kiku?"__―__pregunta Hungría._

"_Muy bien. Él es muy tierno." __―__responde la taiwanesa._

"_¿Sabe que estás aquí, cierto?"__―__sigue Emma._

"_Sí. De todas formas él también salió, parece que con Feliciano."_

"_Conozco parejas que pelean cuando uno sale por su lado."_

"_Sí, de esas mujeres que se enojan cuando él va salir con sus amigos."__―__agrega Ucrania._

"_Pero nosotros no somos así"__―__defiende Mei__―__.__"Yo le aviso a Kiku cuando voy a salir, y él a mí. Así nunca habrá un malentendido entre nosotros, mucho menos al saber cosas de terceras personas."_

"_Que confianza"__―__dice Elizaveta__―__. __"Dime tu secreto. El señor Roderich me pregunta todo el día en donde estuve."_

"_Am…conversa con él."__―__es lo __único que se le ocurre._

**X**

Ambos son muy cariñosos.

"_¡Kikuuu~!"__―__la menor viene corriendo por todo el pasillo hacia el cuerpo del japonés, sin embargo antes de llegar se tropieza, y cae al suelo, comenzando a sollozar y a pronunciar el nombre de su novio una y otra vez._

_É__l, no duda en ir a ayudarla. Le revisa la rodilla._

"_¿Te duele?"_

"_Un poco…sniff…"_

"_No es grave, solo un golpe. No te preocupes, Mei-san."_

"_¡Eres tan lindo Kiku!" __―__alza los brazos para abrazarle el cuello._

_A metros de allí, Bélgica los mira, manteniendo su sonrisa gatuna._

"_Aww~. ¿No son lindos, hermano?"__―__gira hacia Holanda._

"…" ―_no dice nada, prefiere guardar sus palabras. Las cosa románticas no le vienen, y no tiene nada que ver con que venda y exporte flores al mundo._

**X**

Acuario y Libra no solo son compatibles como pareja, sino también como amigos. Libra representa la elegancia y tiene mucho estilo y esto atrae a Acuario. Acuario representa la fuerza y estabilidad, pero es también aventurero y pionero, dos elementos que le resultan irresistibles a Libra.

_Competencia en la nieve, en Estados Unidos. A Alfred se le ocurrió divertirse y pasar el frío haciendo una competencia con sus amigos. _

_Están la mayoría de los países. Algunos aceptaron, otros no._

_Por cierto, no es solamente una competencia, son muchas, una de ellas es la maratón en pareja._

_Taiwán está muy bien arreglada y dispuesta a ganar junto con el japonés, quien ya le dijo que se ve linda vestida así._

_También tenemos a Suecia junto con su __'esposa' Finlandia. Dinamarca con Noruega, quien no quiere participar si no es con su hermano. Entre otras parejas como por ejemplo Prusia con Hungría, quienes no paran de discutir, amenazándose de que si uno de los dos no corre bien, estará muerto._

_Se preparan para correr._

"_Tenemos que ganar, Kiku."_

"_Hai." __―__acierta y se arregla la cinta amarrada en su frente. Listo para la batalla._

_Disparan y la maratón empieza._

"_¡Corre Kiku! ¡Tú puedes, ve~!"_

"_¡Vamos Mei, demuestra el poder femenino!" __―__anima Bélgica._

_Aquellos gritos de ánimo, ayudan a la pareja a correr más rápido. Japón también le da sabias palabras para que no se canse y siga adelante. Y Taiwán le manda unas cuantas muestras de amor para entusiasmar más. _

_Vaya pareja, sí que saben cómo seguir adelante, no como cierto prusiano con cierta húngara. Siguen discutiendo._

**X**

Posibles dificultades pueden surgir si Acuario saca su lado más crítico, porque Libra es bastante más sensible y le podrá hacer daño.

"_¡Por favor Kiku, me tienes que ayudar a ser independiente!"_

"_No Mei-san. No puedo. Entiéndalo."_

"_¿No me quieres?__"_

"_Eso no tiene nada que ver."_

"_Entonces ayúdame. No vivir más con Yao. Necesito más fundamentos para todos me apoyen y ser independiente."_

"_Mei-san, es suficiente. Sabe que eso no será posible. Vea la realidad, siempre estará bajo el control de Yao-san. Además…ya la amenazó. No la quiero ver herida. No la quiero perder, Mei-san."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Es suficiente" __―__posa las manos sobre los hombros__―__. __"Jamás va ser una nación reconocida."_

_La taiwanesa no puede creerlo. No está a su lado. No obstante, no puede negar que es verdad, que es real. Su sueño es ser una nación, ser independiente de China. No todos están a su favor. Es triste…más si Japón le hace ver aquella situación._

_Desciende la vista. Traga con dificultad. No se siente bien. Siente presión en el pecho, logrando que se escuche una respiración ahogada, como anunciando sus lágrimas._

_Enseguida el mayor reacciona en abrazarla. No quiso ser hiriente._

"_Perdóneme Mei-san, no quise decirle de esa forma."_

"_Tienes razón…yo…"_

"_Olvide todo."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Pero gracias a su capacidad de comprender las cosas, si Acuario le explica las cosas con paciencia, la relación no llegará a peligrar.

_Continuación:_

_Pasan unos segundos abrazados. Luego la separa y le afirma el rostro, mirando directamente._

"_Escuche. Yo admiro su fuerza y su valentía en querer ser reconocida como nación, a pesar de que sea difícil. Posee mucha fuerza y quizás yo esté equivocado."_

"_Kiku…"_

"_Nuestro mundo es complicado, no todos aceptan tratos o negocios."_

"_Lo sé."_

"_Y…no quise ser duro. Quise decir la realidad, pero me sobrepasé"__―__hace una pausa__―__. __"Pero si vemos el lado positivo, tiene el favor de Amerika-san. Eso es bueno. Aunque…tengo miedo si Chugoku-san (China) le hace algo malo."_

_Japón termina de hablar. La menor queda muda, observándolo. De repente surca los labios._

"_Gracias por preocuparte por mí."_

**X**

En el amor, Libra es mucho más romántica que Acuarios pero como ambos signos son muy generosos y abiertos a probar nuevas sensaciones, esto no supone un problema para una relación íntima. A Libra le importará formalizar una relación más que a Acuario, y ésta combinación suele ser más compatible para una relación a largo plazo.

"_Kiku…"__―__suspira jadeante teniendo los parpados cerrados y estando a merced del japonés, recostada en la cama. Deslumbrando su cuerpo desnudo, esa piel suave y delicada siendo acariciada por las manos de él, de manera tierna, lenta, disfrutando._

_Japón baja por su cuello. Le crea un poco de escalofríos al deslizar su lengua por alrededor y dar pequeños besos en muestra de amor. Sigue bajando. Se instala en el vientre. Procede hacer lo mismo, dar pequeños y cortos besos, provocando…_

"_Kiku__…me haces cosquillas."__―__…__risillas._

_El nombrado se detiene, incorporándose._

"_Go-Gomenasai, no me intención."_

"_No te preocupes. Todo está bien."__―__le sonríe con ternura, yendo a abrazarle por el cuello, acercándolo a su boca. Se lo lleva consigo sobre las sábanas a consumir sus besos entrecortados, oyéndose palabras y jadeos cuando Kiku ya ha entrado en ella._

_Cada uno se preocupa si están bien, si tienen algún problema para continuar. No hay nada de eso, solo placer, pasión, amor, entendimiento. _

_Mei agarra a las sabanas con sus manos, lo más fuerte posible. Siente que el orgasmo está cerca. Su corazón late más acelerado que antes y no sabe si podrá resistir hasta el final. _

_Cada vez más cerca._

_Más cerca._

_Respira agotada. Siente aquella muerte de un segundo, dejando su cuerpo tranquilo, al igual que Kiku. Él se encuentra exhausto, volteando a un lado, para quedar al lado de su pareja._

"_Kiku…" __―__lo llama, apenas logra recuperar la respiración__―__"Creo que no fue tan…malo…ver hentai…"_

"_Ah…" __―__ni siquiera quiere recordarlo. Fue vergonzoso ver juntos aquel género. Fue algo novedoso. _

**·**

**·**

**『****º****…****F****ιη…****º****』**

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Listo! Aquí está el JapónxTaiwán que muchas me pidieron hacer. Me gustó escribir sobre ellos. Los adoro juntos, y Taiwán es preciosa. En fin, estoy apurada, debo dormir.

Les dejo ciertos datos:

•Tras el terremoto que desencadenó la crisis nuclear de la central de Fukushima, el arroz cultivado en un campo situado fuera de la zona de exclusión entorno a la central, en la localidad de Onami, situada a unos 60 kilómetros de la planta, se encuentra contaminado por la radioactividad. Se prohíbe su comercialización.

•**Parque Científico de Hsinchu: **Son uno de los principales centros de avances tecnológicos del mundo. Se ubica en Taipei, Taiwán.

•Taiwán estuvo bajo el control de Holanda entre 1624 y 1662. Luego estuvo con España, en los mismos años, pero solo fue el modelo de gobernación y tener presencia en la isla. Los españoles se vieron obligados a abandonar la isla, y Holanda se convirtió en la única potencia europea asentada en Taiwán. Luego aparece China bajo la dinastía Qing.

•**Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa:** La firma del Tratado de Shimonoseki el 17 de abril de 1895 puso fin a la Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa. Las negociaciones del tratado se desarrollaron con gran secretismo, y muchos taiwaneses se sintieron traicionados al saber que las autoridades chinas habían aceptado renunciar a la soberanía sobre Taiwán y las Pescadores.

•**Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa:** Como sabemos va de la mano con la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tras la rendición japonesa el 15 de agosto de 1945, la mayor parte de la población taiwanesa ignoraba qué iba a pasar con la situación de la isla. Las potencias aliadas vencedoras en la Segunda Guerra Mundial habían decidido ya que Taiwán sería devuelta a China, tal como se había acordado en las declaraciones de El Cairo en noviembre de 1943 y de Potsdam en julio de 1945.

•Estados Unidos reconoce a Taiwán como nación soberana e independiente. (No recuerdo la página donde la encontré, salía hasta la fecha creo que era…2010 o algo así, perdón.) Y los países que reconocen a Taiwán, no tienen comercialización con China. Quizás algunos pocos. Y si Taiwán se independiza, China le declara la guerra. (¡Yao, no seas así con Mei! ¡Déjala que se vaya de la casa, ya es mayor de edad!)

•Recién leí que Taiwán mide 1,50. ¡Es muy chiquitita! Me siento alta xD (1,54)

Espero que les haya gustado, como a mí. Los próximos horóscopos que vienen en camino son: FranciaxUSA y FranciaxUK/UKxFrancia (los dos de sukes).

Gracias por leer. Cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review****'s?**


End file.
